The present invention relates to a squeegee for a screen printing machine.
In a conventional squeegee apparatus in a screen printing machine, since a vertical position of the squeegee is fixed, when the squeegee is moved on and along a mask, the squeegee is moved horizontally with a constant height relative to the mask.
For this reason, when the mask is warped wavy, there is a problem. Namely, when parts of the mask are either projected upwardly or recessed, the contact pressure of the squeegee with the mask is varied. As a result, there is a difference in an amount of cream solder or ink flowing into screen holes of the mask, resulting in non-uniformity in application. Also, if the squeegee would be remarkably stressed, the squeegee were to damaged by corners of the screen holes of the mask. In the worst case, the squeegee would scrape the cream solder or the like away from the holes of the mask.